Somehow
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: Somehow, it all works out for them. /Yuusei x Crow/


**A/N: **Written for a _12 fics_ writing community over at LiveJournal, using the prompt _06- sick; sickness_.

**Warnings: **not worksafe.

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou 5D's is the property of Studio Gallop and all associated companies. No claim of ownership is being made with this, no copyright infringement intended with this, and no profit is being made from this. Please support the original creators by buying their production.

**Somehow**

At times, Crow figured that he must've hit his head somewhere. Gone raving mad maybe. Quite possibly caught some stupid fatal brain disease somewhere in the damp and drafty shacks of Satellite. He was supposed to be with a girl, the way he'd always thought. Like Aki. Aki was hot. She also was in love with Yuusei and Crow respected that. He didn't try to get in the way of their relationship. He hadn't meant to. But God – he believed that something was up there; some dude with a royally fucked up sense of humour – or whoever had set things differently. True, Crow hadn't gotten in Yuusei and Aki's way. Not really. But he'd ended up with Yuusei. Once, Crow had even gone up to Aki to apologise for this (they hadn't gone all out and told everyone that they were having _that_ kind of relationship, not yet). He'd opened his mouth and… asked if she wanted to hang out sometime, have a riding duel in case she wanted some extra practice to hone her skill on a D-Wheel. She hadn't given him a definite answer just then and Crow had wanted to drown himself in a shower afterwards because this entire situation was so incredibly stupid and unbelievable.

And he still thought Aki was hot.

When Crow tried talking about this with Yuusei (he ended up rambling actually, while Yuusei worked on his D-Wheel), it hadn't ended all that well either. Though "_hadn't_" would have to be loosely applied, as it had had a very favourable ending – just not for the intended subject of the one-sided conversation. Yuusei, too submerged in his work, hadn't really paid attention to Crow's tirade (this wasn't usually the case, but that time there had been two gears who just didn't want to fit where they were supposed to; and once they did, they wouldn't turn, which had made Yuusei quiet exasperated). Eventually, he'd given up on them, partially distracted by Crow's flailing, and turned his attention to his friend. After listening to him for a moment, he realised that he didn't have the slightest idea what Crow was going on about, therefore Yuusei opted to silence him with a kiss and a hand down his pants. It was also a way to vent his pent-up frustration over disobedient gears. Crow's sputtering at the rough handling had amused him and Yuusei pressed on, backing him up against the computer desk.

"You taste like cup ramen," Yuusei stated suddenly, pulling away from him for a moment. A quick glance to at the trash can next to the table confirmed this – there was an empty can in there.

"Wha?" Crow stared at Yuusei, taken aback by such an out of the blue comment. What did that even have to do with…

"I like cup ramen."

Crow made a choking sound at Yuusei's announcement; then another one when Yuusei kissed him again and Cow slid his hands under Yuusei's shirt. He decided that he, too, needed to vent some frustration.

Misfortune had Jack walking in right then, hollering Yuusei's name. Once again he'd realised that he didn't have enough money for his daily cup of afternoon coffee. He stopped at the top of the stairs, mouth still open, caught on the last syllable of Yuusei's name.

Yuusei leaned away from Crow a little and regarded Jack calmly.

"Jack."

Jack's mouth snapped shut. His brow furrowed.

"We're discussing cup ramen," Crow supplied helpfully, trying to sound as normal as possible and struggling to keep back a laugh without busting a gut. He also regretted not having a camera on hand. That _face_.

Jack left in the same flurry in which he'd entered, except he forgot to slam the door shut on his way out.

"I don't think he likes cup ramen." Crow really hoped that rib wouldn't fracture.

Yuusei frowned, looking after their friend a little disapprovingly and a little defeated. "I've told him before that we can't afford funding his previous lifestyle. He needs to find a job."

"You're always worried about him, Yuusei. But what about me?" Crow laughed before reminding graciously, "_I_ need to get laid."

Yuusei dutifully turned all of his attention back to him, never mind the still-open door.


End file.
